1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a combination greeting card and decorative ornament. The decorative ornament is preferably a stained glass ornament, and is preferably removably attached to the greeting card using the same means with which the decorative ornament is affixed to a vertical surface (e.g., suction cup for attachment to a window, magnet for a refrigerator, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
The greeting card industry is very lucrative and very competitive. Attempts are constantly being made to produce greeting cards which stand apart from the ordinary greeting cards.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,796 (Patterson) teaches a greeting card which folds flat for mailing and which can be folded into a three-dimensional ornament for decorative purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,576 (Patterson) teaches a greeting card which includes a folding, three-dimensional hanging ornament that can be punched out and hung for decorative purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,941 (Halperin) teaches a card with a removable and reusable insert. The printed face of the greeting card is provided with an area having a reduced adhesive bonding ability, and a multi-colored embroidered emblem is releasably attached to the printed face of the greeting card. The recipient of the greeting card may remove the embroidered emblem and apply it to an article of clothing by the application of heat and/or pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,365 (stuart) teaches a greeting card assembly including a basic greeting card member and a removable message insert assembly connected thereto. The message insert assembly includes a message insert member and an insert support assembly operable for connection to each other having the insert anchor tabs clamped and secured therebetween. The insert anchor tabs are operable to be severed to remove the removable message insert assembly from the basic greeting card member. The primary message insert member is connected to a cylindrical support member constructed of a magnetic material for ready attachment to an exterior surface of a refrigerator or other ferrous surface. Alternatively, the removable message insert assembly can be removed and used as a Christmas tree ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,957 (Barreca et al.) teaches greeting cards including a portion comprised of transparent material having a colored pattern allowing the transmission of light therethrough and providing a stained glass effect. The card may be attached to a window to provide a stained glass window effect.
Given the high state of competition and the high degree of novelty necessary to attract the attention of the consumer, it is an object of the present invention to provide a greeting card which stands out and will be readily selected by the consumer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle for enhancing the sales of a stained glass ornament.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination greeting card and decorative ornament which eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned and other problems, limitations and disadvantages typically associated with conventional greeting cards, and to provide a combination greeting card and decorative ornament which is unique, visually stands out from ordinary greeting cards, and of which the enduring gift value will be immediately appreciated by the consumer.